The Skateboarding Spree
by thecrazystorywriter14
Summary: When Perry the Platypus is asked to compete in a competition against Tony Hawk, he has to get ready. But how will he be able to in under 10 months?


Written by perrytheplatypus13

I woke up, once again, to the sound of my watch. I shot up, then grabbed my hat and jumped into the pipe on the wall inside the fireplace. I slid down and landed in my secret headquarters. My boss appeared on the screen. "Good Morning, Agent P. Today I have a very exciting challenge for you. And it involves skateboarding." I put my head up in surprise, and listened close. "Next March, you will be going against Tony Hawk at a skateboarding competition. I know you know how to properly skateboard." I looked at him crazily. It was June 26, so March wasn't that far. "Your trainer is one of a kind, secret trainer Bob Burlesque. Now get to it. All your fighting against Doofenshmirtz is excused. Go to the alleyway near the donut shop. He will see you there. Now go!"

I landed on the ground next to the donut shop. I got up and walked to the alleyway. A gruff voice greeted me. "Well, well, well. Isn't it the contestant of the championship, Perry the Platypus. As you know, you are entering a championship against Tony Hawk. As you don't know, you can earn $200,000 by beating Tony. So we better get to the skate park. But you need a board first."

I followed Bob to his car, and I got in. We drove to the nearest skateboard shop, and we got out. We walked in. Bob said, "You need to know the parts of the board. You do, don't you?" I nodded. I took a sticky note pad out of my hat and wrote down "wheels", "trucks", "grip tape", "deck", "tail", "nose", and "hardware". I put them on the appropriate places, and Bob said, "That is correct. The wheels are the wheels of course. The trucks are the metal pieces in between the wheels (and attach them to the board.). The grip tape is the sandpaper-like substance on top of the board that grips the skater's feet to the board. The deck is the skateboard itself, the board of the skateboard. The tail is the curved piece on the left of the skaters feet. The nose is on the right of the skaters feet.. And finally, the hardware is the screws and the bolts. So now, Perry, go choose a board."

I picked out a board with black grip tape and white deck graphic. Bob bought it and put it in the car with his board. We drove to his private skate park.

When we arrived and walked in, it was a big gymnast gym that was turned into a park. It had rails, bowls, fun boxes, and ramps. Bob brought me to a flat part of the floor. "First," he said, pointing to the board, "how do you stand on the board?" I stood so my left foot was next to the tail. "So you ride regular, then." So, let's get on to some tricks." H e said. "Do an ollie," he said. I put my front (right) foot behind the front 4 bolts, and back (left) foot on the tail. I popped the board and slid my front foot towards the nose. I went 2 feet in the air. "Wow," he said. "You are ready for other tricks, then."

"Now, Perry," Bob said. "When I call out a trick, you do it. Okay?" I nodded. "Kickflip," Bob said. I put my front foot behind the front 4 screws, and put my back foot on the tail. I popped the board and scraped my front foot on the right beside the tail. The board flipped clockwise underneath me, and I caught it with my back foot and landed it. "Next," Bob said, "Heelflip." I got into the stance, popped the board, and flicked my front foot off to the left of the board flipped counterclockwise under me, and I almost caught it, but landed "primo", and slipped off. (The board lands in a rail position where the side of the wheels are on the ground. Look it up if you don't understand.) "Ok," Bob said. "Try it again." I got into the stance again, popped the board, and slid my foot off to the left of the nose again. This time, it spun halfway, and landed upside-down. "Ok," Bob said. "Try it again, but this time, flick your foot away from the board, and don't let your foot stay there." I got in the stance, flicked my foot off to the left, and successfully landed the trick. "Great!" Bob said. "Now, do a pop-shuvit." I dangled my back foot off the front edge of the tail, and pushed down, making the board rotate 180° underneath me.

Bob told me to do a few more tricks, including a Varial Kickflip (pop-shuvit + kickflip), 360 shuvit (2 pop-shuvits in one), fs (front side) shuvit (making the board rotate 180° the opposite direction of the pop-shuvit), 360 fs shuvit (opposite direction as a 360 pop shuvit), and Varial Heelflip (fs pop-shuvit + heelflip).

"Ok," Bob said. "You already know some, but you've got a whole lot more to learn."

 **If you guys would like to see more of this series, please feel free to tell me. This will be quite a few chapters as Perry needs to learn more fliptricks, grinds, grabs, and flatground (manual) tricks. There is so many skateboarding tricks, so if you want to see more of this series, please mention it. I like this series, and I am happy to keep writing it.**


End file.
